Princess
by BlushingBeauty
Summary: Summary: James Sirius Potter seems to have somehow inherited all of his grandfathers looks along with his arrogance, and someone just can't stand it any longer. A long one-shot between James and my OC character through their seven years at Hogwarts. Reincarnation fic of Lily and James.


**Summary: Long one-shot, James Sirius Potter seems to have somehow inherited all of his grandfathers looks along with his arrogance. It's seems someone just can't stand it any longer. A one-shot between James and my OC ****through their seven years at Hogwarts. Reincarnation fic of Lily and James. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the fictional world they reside in.**

**Here it goes, tell me what your think**

* * *

**First year **

James Sirius Potter seems to think he is gods gift to man kind, that he is somehow invincible, untouchable. This is not true.

Him and his partner Fred Weasley also think they can just get away with there mindless pranks. Well Lina Abbet has had enough of his foolishness. The first year Ravenclaw, whom the fates seem to have aligned and put her and Potter in the same year, can't read her book at breakfast with James Potters yelling.

It seems no matter where she sits he's somehow found a way to be horribly loud. Just now up the table James and Fred have started a fight with other students, laughing and carrying on while throwing their mashed potatoes at one and other.

Normally Lina would have just just rolled her eyes and continued reading, but with their screams she can't focus on her book.

Then the unthinkable happens. James Potter's mound of mashed potatoes originally intended for Fred gets knocked off corse when James is hit in the side of the head by another's potato mound. So instead of hitting Fred the potatoes veer off corse and splat against the page of Lina's book she'd been reading.

It's like the entire table has gone quiet, starring between the two. If everyone knows one thing it's that Lina loves her books, they also know that anyone who touches her books is in for beating. Now James Sirius Potter didn't just touch Lina's books, no he single handedly ruined the page she was reading, this is about a thousand times worse. The fact alone cause James to visibly gulp.

Lina's entire vision is tinted red, as she glares across at Potter. If looks could kill James Sirius Potter would already be dead. She gives him the worst hexing of his life landing him in the infirmary for two weeks, and so she is awarded the title of the only girl James Potter is scared of.

* * *

**Second Year **

James Potter makes the Quidditch team, as chaser. He seems to think he's some big shot now. Youngest on the team, and the fastest. Whatever, Lina rolls her eyes when he describes again in detail how he out flew most of the other competitors in tryouts. God she should hex him right now before he opens his mouth again.

After the first match of the year Lina is going to meet a friend in the Gryffindor common room to talk about the latest transfiguration homework. She's met at the portrait hole with none other than James Sirius Potter and his ever present partner in crime Fred Weasley.

"whoa whoa princess," James says sticking his hand out to block her entry, "you can't go in there now, it's an all Gryffindor party to celebrate MY win" he points to himself proudly. It seems Quidditch had given him an even bigger head than he had before.

"Bugger off Potter, and don't call me that, it's not my name" she glares at him, fire alight in her eyes. When neither of the boys move, she pulls her wand out and points it towards James's throat.

"If you don't move I'll give you a hexing even worse than the mash potatoes incident of last year" To her satisfaction, his face goes white as he moves his arm away. Fred quickly scoots out of the way as Lina triumphantly stomps through the portrait and into the common room.

* * *

**Third Year**

Lina is on her way to herbology while reading her latest book, something she often does in the corridors between classes. Not being mindful of where she's stepping, she hits Zack Zambini, a third year pure blood Slytherin with a particular dislike of muggle-borns, in the back sending him stumbling forwards.

"Sorry" she apologizes hoping to avoid a fight. He turns around, his face red and eyes narrowed into slits.

"Watch where your walking you filthy mudblood, you have no right to touch me with your dirty hands." He pushes her back, causing her book to fly across the hall. A crowd has formed around the two, all trying to watch the show.

"Levicorpus" a voice shouts, and Zambini is lifted upside down into the air. Lina watches as James potter pushes himself through the crowd wand raised, he comes to a stop under Zambini.

Never would Lina Abbet have thought that James Sirius Potter would ever come to help her.

"Apologize to her, apologize for calling her that _ugly_ word" James says his voice stern. He glares up at Zambini. When Zach says nothing James gives him Ginny Weasley's famous bat boogie hex.

Zambini screams as giant black snot covered creatures push their way out of his nose. The crowd is now howling with laughter.

"Alright! Alright! I'm sorry" Zambini screeches while trying to stop the creatures from coming out of his nose. James lets him fall to the ground before picking up Lina's book and walking towards her.

"Looks like you lost something princess" He smirks and hands her back the book before turning and walking further down the corridor towards the greenhouses. She doesn't even bother calling out to him about the silly nick name, just stares at his retreating form.

She looked at him differently after that day, he was still as arrogant and annoying as ever, but something about him had definitely changed, or maybe it was just the way she saw him that had changed.

* * *

**Forth Year **

James Potter had noticed a difference in the girls this year from last year. It was like in the three months away from school their bodies had...changed. Some had grown breasts while others had suddenly become curvy. The boys were definitely all taking notice, James was no exception.

Some girls had started wearing the most alluring smelling perfume. While others wore make-up that made their eye's pop, and gloss that made their lips shine. James Sirius Potter had _definitely_ started noticing the girls this year.

It was a known fact that the girls had started to notice him too. They would often be heard whispering about him in the bathrooms and hallways. Suddenly James had a line of girls just waiting for him to take them to Hogsmeade or for a late night snog in the closest broom closet.

But it seemed Lina Abbet the one girl in his year who hadn't changed that much over the summer. Her shape looked the same, although James would hardly know for she wears her shirts practically buttoned up to her neck, unlike other girls who seem to be unbuttoning theirs lower and lower. Lina also seems like the only girl immune to his charm.

Lina is sitting in the library reading a new book when she hears the chair across from her be pulled out and someone take a seat. She doesn't look up, but the black tuffs of hair sticking up over her book tell her it's none other than James Sirius Potter. It's impossible for her to read when she can feel his eye's practically roaming over her. She slams her book down on the table with a frusterated sigh.

"What do you want Potter? Because if you're just here to annoy me please leave I'm at a good part of my book and I'd rather not be interrupted by you!" She tells him hotly, to her great dislike he smirks at her. She wants to smack it off his alarmingly handsome face.

"Well it's good to see you too princess" He leans back in his chair while lifting his feet up onto the table.

Lina's heard all the stories of corse, about how hot James Potter is or what a great kisser he is. She even heard that one time he took two girls to Hogsmeade and didn't tell either one that he had another date. Needless to say they both figured it out and he earned himself two good smacks on the face. Who does he think he is? Thinking he holds so much power over all us girls, that we just melt at his feet. Pffft git.

"You look good" She rolled her eyes at him, he wasn't getting anywhere with her.

"Why are really here Potter?" She folded her arms over her chest and glared at him, an act James found incurably cute.

"Well the next Hogsmead trip is at the end of the week, and since I figured you'd be free like always," he paused to look at her face. She was positively seething at him, her entire face had gone red from embarrassment or anger James could hardly tell.

The nerve of that idiot to suggest that she would even go with him because of course he was her only choice and she should just melt at his feet. Fowl arrogant little toe rag.

",you should come with me" He finished off the statement with his signature smirk, as he popped his arms behind his head, looking perfectly at ease.

"No" her voice came out cold.

"No?" James smile faltered as he echoed her response. With that Lina packed up her things and stormed out of the library.

That day Lina, the only the girl to scare James Sirius Potter, also became the first girl to ever reject him.

* * *

**Fifth Year **

This year Lina had a plan, she was going to get rid of James Sirius Potter once and for all. She had had it with his constant flirting and attempts to get her to date him, there was only one way to solve this problem: she had to get a boyfriend, that way James would see she liked someone else and hopefully move on. Little did she know how wrong she was.

By the second Hogsmeade trip of the year she'd managed it, a date with someone she knew would piss Potter off the most. Lina was on her way to Transfiguration when he caught up to her.

"So princess Hogsmeade trip tomorrow" James fell in step beside her. She didn't even spare him a glance.

"How many times must I ask you to stop calling me that" She say's while keeping her eyes forward and face emotionless.

"Not enough to stop me from saying it" He turns his head and smirks at her.

"God do you always have to be so vile" Lina sneers at him.

"Aw princess look you've wounded me, I'm truly hurt" He puts a hand over his chest and fake's a faint. This only makes her roll her eyes again.

"You could make it up to me by letting me take you to Hogsmeade" Lina wants to laugh he almost sounds desperate now.

"No sorry I've already got a date" The statisfaction she feels when James mouth falls open in shock is insurmountable. Lina thinks he looks a little like a gapping fish. She smiles at him once more before continuing down the hallway. James Potter hasn't moved, his face still holding that look of utter bewilderment.

James Sirius Potter glared at the couple sitting across the room. Of all people she could have said yes to, Conner McLaggen was the absolute worst. James had been murderous when he saw the two walk out of the great hall together. It took all his strength not to hex McLaggen's head off for even looking at her. Now they sit across the room sipping butter beer and laughing. Just fucking wonderful.

Overall this date was going rather well, though Lina didn't really have any prior experience to compare it too. They spent the morning walking through the various shops, where Conner conntroled the conversation by talking about Quidditch, and how he should be team captian this year over Potter. Not that Lina was going to defend Potter or anything, but she was rather borded of this topic.

They had grabbed a booth at The Three Broomsticks, where McLaggen had started talking about Qudditch, again. Lina smiled and nodded along although she could feel her eye's start to glaze over and her mind begin to wonder. Her eye's briefly settled on Potter across the room, his whole profile read tense, but his eye's had a look of determination. Lina knew at that moment he wouldn't let this go. If she wanted peace she was going to have to really commit.

So when her and McLaggen went to leave Lina, swallowing her fear and mustering her courage, crushed her lips against his. Conner didn't even hesitate as he took control of the kiss. There they were snogging in the middle of a very crowed bar surrounded by applause and even a few cat calls.

James Potter walked unnoticed out of The Three Broomsticks, slid on his invisibility cloak and stomped back to the school with clenched fists and red bleary eye's.

It was mid March around midnight Lina Abbet was doing her normal rounds patrolling the corridors, as a prefect that was one of her many jobs. James followed silently behind her hidden beneath his invisibility cloak.

He would never admit to following her, no he was simply taking a long detour to the kitchens, it was all perfectly normal. He would also endlessly deny that he did this every night she patrolled simply because he liked her company, even if she had no idea he was there, and would punch him if she ever found out. This was also the only time she wasn't with that git Mclaggen, ever since _that_ kiss the two have always been together. Every time Conner touches her James doesn't know weather to vomit or hex McLaggens hands off, but none of that compares to the agaony he feels every time _Lina_ kisses that bloody git.

James notices the tightness of her shoulders and tension on her face, her and McLaggen must have had another fight. They were always fighting now a days. James had been walking down to the great hall earlier today when he heard the two shouting about who knows what. Though he secretly relishes in the fact about the two having a row he can't help but feel bad when he see's Lina wipe a tear off her face.

Lina is about to head back to Ravenclaw tower when she hears a slight russle from a near broom closet. It's probably another couple trying to sneak in a snog after curfew. Sighing she trudges over to the closet and gingerly whips open the door. Of all the things she could find Conner McLaggen, her boyfriend, shirtless while locked in a tight embrace with a topless Paisly Parkenson was not one of the things she expected.

"Oops" Paisley had giggled while trying to cover herself up.

For months Conner had been bugging her about taking their relationship to the next level. She had always replied that she wasn't ready, really she just didn't want her first time to be McLaggen. Clearly he didn't care much for her because here he was shagging Paisley Parkenson.

Lina could feel tears well up in her eye's. It's not like they were in love or anything, at first it had just been to escape Potter but sometimes it was just good to have someone to hold you close and pay attention to you, even if all Conner wanted to talk about was Quidditch. Then all the fighting started, and it's not like she didn't expect anything like this to happen eventually, but that didn't mean she wasn't hurt by everything.

Instead of using her wand to enact a curse on the git, she went for the muggle tactic of slapping him hard across the face and shouting some very choice words about the matter before fleeing the scene.

James couldn't believe the git had actually cheated on her! The minute she was out of site McLaggen rubbed his face before taking a giggling Paisley back into the closet and quietly closing the door like nothing had happened. No way was this git getting off with only a smack on the cheek James would have to talk to Fred tomorrow about possible revenge pranks, but for now he would have to live with slipping two dung bombs under the closet door before following after Lina.

James found her sitting on top of the astronomy tower head in her knees shoulders shaking. He should have just punched the daylights out of McLaggen months ago. He wordlessly sat down next to her and starred up at the stars above.

Lina wasn't surprised when he sat down next to her. Amazingly she had missed the flirting and teasing over the past months, she even missed that stupid nickname he called her. It's like Hogwarts wasn't Hogwarts without James Sirius Potter annoying her in some way.

He tilted his head to look at her, "You ok princess?"He gave her a small inviting smile

The once taunting nickname that had made her grit her teeth had somehow turned into a term of almost endearment. She gave him a small smile before her eye's filled with tears again. James to his credit didn't even flinch he simply opened his arms towards her. She leaned into him as he put his arm around her and let her cry into his shoulder for all long as she needed.

After that it's like the flood gates had opened and instead of being enemies the two became fast friends. Although Lina still wanted to kill him on a frequent basis he was also the first person she told everything too. Lina didn't even spare Conner a glance after that, not that James would have let her anyway, although she did hear stories about how someone had charmed McLaggen's pants to burst on fire, or how how someone had jinxed two bludgers to chase him around the castle. Though no one was ever convicted Lina had a pretty good idea who it was, and she couldn't be more thankful for him.

* * *

**Summer **

The two owled back and forth everyday, Lina was surprised her owl hadn't collapsed from exhaustion yet.

James had tried to get Lina to come over many times, but she wasn't allowed to leave her horrible foster house the entire summer. It had driven James almost to madness not being able to see her for three months.

James pushed through the crowd of people at Diagon Alley searching the faces as he went. Then his eye's settled on a head of long strawberry blond hair standing infront of Flourish and Blotts, _of course_ she was in front of the bookstore. She seemed to be starring intently at the display of new arrivals to the store no doubt deciding which to buy.

James crept up behind her and whispered,"Miss me princess?" Lina screeched and wobbled ever so slightly on the spot.

"You wish Potter!" She fake glared at him before hugging him. James didn't realize how much he missed her hugs until now.

Something made a sound behind them, Lina turned her head and saw a younger girl with blazing red hair and James same eyes. James let Lina go with a grown before turning to look at his sister.

"What do you want Lily?" His tone carried annoyance.

"Mum told me to stay with you, she even gave me money for ice-cream" Lily smiled up at him, eyes too big and innocent.

"Fine you can come with us" James sighed as Lily stepped around him to greet Lina.

"Hi, I'm Lin-"

"Oh I know who YOU are! James hasn't shut up about you all summer" Lina laughed as James cheeks colored slightly.

Soon the three were in sitting in front of the ice-cream store. Lily had insisted on getting a flavor called Boosle Berry that turned your teeth blue, she sat happily enjoying her treat while her teeth became bluer by the second. Lina had gotten plain old vanilla and James chocolate, polar opposites.

"You know princess I think chocolate beats vanilla hands down" Lina's eye's narrowed at his challenge

"Well_ I_ think vanilla beats chocolate" James eyes now practically danced with mirth

"I do believe you are wrong" He said leaning towards her.

"I'm never wrong, you are just mistaken"

Before James could counter her, Lina rubbed some of her ice-cream against his nose. He starred at her in shock for a second before rubbling chocolate on both of her cheeks.

"LILY," Lina shrieked,", look what your horrible brother has done to me! My face is ruined!" Lily giggled at her wiggling her sticky bluish fingers at the two.

That's how the great summer ice-cream fight had started, and ended with Lily, James, and Lina completely covered in the frozen treat. Lina swore it took her two showers to get the blue out of her hair and off her skin.

* * *

**Sixth Year **

Lina and James both sat in Advanced Potions starring at the bubbling cauldron sitting in the front of the room.

"I bet you 5 gallons it's vertisium" James smirked at Lina.

"Yeah well I bet 5 gallons it's amortentia" James face scrunched up in confusion, why would she bet that?

Slugghorn wattled into the classroom and lifted the lid from the mysterious cauldron, inside was a bubbling gold liquid, amortentia. Lina tryumfantly held out her hand as James dug in his pockets for 5 gallons.

"Today class we are to be studying amortentia, or the most powerful love potion in the world." Many excited whispers filled the room.

"You are actually going to be part of an experiment I'm working on, so everyone line up. You will all get a chance to smell amortentia and tell me what your findings are, then tonight for homework I want an essay on the scents you came across and why you think it's those scents specifically.

Lina waited in line as people in front of her said the strangest things. A girl, Julia, said she smelled something rather fishy, while another boy smelled peaches, and another girl swore she smelt gilliweed. Slugghorn quickly scribbled down all their answers before calling the next person forward, Lina herself.

The gold liquid bubbled more as she leant towards the alluring aroma. At fist she didn't smell anything, then suddenly it hit her the new book smell that she loved so much.

"New books"

She leaned closer the alluring liquid over powering her, and got something sweet and rich, and all the more familiar, chocolate ice-cream. But she didn't love chocolate ice-cream she barley even tolerated it.

"Chocolate ice-cream?" she told Slugghorn questionably, was it possiable the potion got it wrong?

Lina bent forward again the potion putting her in some sort of trance, this smell she didn't recognise though, it wasn't sweet or salty in fact it had more of an oily scent.

"I'm sorry sir I can't quite tell what the final smell is." Slugghorn looked up from his parchment and smilled

"Don't worry that's perfectly normal dear, perfectly normal" He shooed her away as James stepped forward.

At first the liquid seemed cool, but then the steam heated up and James smelled buttery, savory, whipped to perfection mashed potatoes. Why the hell is James in love with the smell of mashed potatoes?

"Mashed potatoes" He tells Slugghorn, earning a few snickers from the other students

He leans down again not fully trusting the potion. This smell was so familiar, sweet, and cool he can almost taste it in his mouth, running down his throat.

"Butterbeer" He sighs, wishing it was real.

His faith now restored in the potion, he lets it infiltrate the scenes. He smells something woody, earthy, with an over tone of ink.

"Used parchment" All right James has officially given up on amortentia, what a bunch of bullocks. How can someone be in love with, mashed potatoes, butterbeer, and used parchment?

It's close to curfew that night Lina and James are sitting in the library working on their essays, really Lina was working on her essay James had been distracted himself by watching his best friend, those feelings he'd had for her in the past just couldn't stay buried for long no matter how hard he tried.

James couldn't help but notice that Lina had three buttons on her shirt undone, and was currently leaning forward over her essay, he _just couldn't_ force his eye's away. Then when she would get frustrated, she'd run her hands through her hair and James suddenly wished it to be his hands instead. God he needed to get a bloody grip and think about something else. Lina would look up and smile at him every now and then. Her cheeks would be slightly pink from concentrating so long, her plump lips would part to say his name an- bloody hell if he sat here any longer he might just bolt across the table and snog her senseless.

Lina sighed finally finished her essay, she packed up her things called a goodbye to James, and left her dormitory seeking the comfort of her bed. James didn't notice until a couple minutes later a piece of paper sitting on the other side of the table, Lina's essay, she must have forgotten it.

James knows it's wrong and that he shouldn't under any circumstances no matter what read her essay, she might have written some personal stuff about a secret lover she has. That fact alone drives James to read said essay, he's got to check out his competition you see.

At first Lina writes about her love of books, which James as expecting. He was not expecting her to talk about their ice-cream fight, and how he wiped chocolate all over her face. James's name is mentioned all over the essay, everything is related back to him.

It was like everything suddenly made sense. The mashed potatoes he smelled related back to the incident in first year, the butter beer from The Three Broomsticks last year. James put the essay to his nose and inhaled the final smell, used parchment. It was like they all fit together suddenly the puzzle made sense. He was in love with Lina Abbet, and even if she didn't know it yet she was in love with him too.

It was the morning of the second quidditch game of the year and Lina Abbet was upset. She stomped into the great hall for breakfast that morning in a fowl mood. Lina headed towards the Gryffindor table which was a sea of red and gold. James sat at the center of the table in full quidditch gear, surrounded by people and family member wishing him luck and threatening him if he didn't win, apparently everyone had placed bets on the game.

Lina slumped down in the seat next to James, one always kept vacant for her. James noticing her bad mood thought it only good to pester her about it, in true James Sirius Potter fashion.

"Whoa there princess, what's up? not enough beauty sleep last night?" Lina sighed deeply as she put her head in her hands.

"I couldn't find anything to wear!" James almost snorted into his pumpkin juice at the very un-Lina like response.

"What are you talking about?" James looked at her outfit, the same Ravenclaw school clothes she wore everyday.

"No! I wanted to wear red and gold for your big game today. I went through my whole trunk not a single color other then blue and grey" She sounded so depressed, James wanted to laugh.

"Fine here you can wear this," He reached into his school bag and pulled out his quidditch jersey from last year.

"And this," he pulled off his red and gold hat, setting it on her head.

"And these" He pulled a pair of his leather quidditch gloves from his bag.

Lina grinned at him before thanking him and saying she'd walk down to the pitch with him later. Then she pecked him on the cheek before sauntering out of the great hall. James skin tingled where her lips had made contact.

James looked up, the entire group of people around him were starring between the two, many sharing knowing looks. James would never admit that he brought his old jersey with the original intent to ask Lina to wear it, nor would he admit he packed an extra hat and gloves for the same reason. James would also never admit that the idea of her wearing his clothes made his heart soar.

Halfway through the game Lina's voice had gone horse from cheering the team on with the rest of the Potter-Weasley clan. Even with James's jersey and her coat Lina was shivering sitting in the stands. She brought her gloved hands up to her face trying to warm them up when she smelled it. That same strange oily smell from potions class, she sniffed James's gloves again and got the same smell, _James Potters_ leather quidditch gloves were her final smell.

It was like all the sounds around her quieted and for a couple seconds the world stopped moving. All she could see was James flying around on his broom smiling the whole time, her entire world have just shifted and been tipped upside down, and none of that mattered. Lina Abbet couldn't keep the grin from appearing on her face, she loved James Sirius Potter, she really loved him. It didn't matter that he might not share those same feelings, Lina was just happy to finally put a word to them, like she could finally set them free.

* * *

**Summer**

It had taken weeks of pleading from James and major resistance from Lina before she decided to stay with the Potters for the summer holidays. Anything was better then being stuck at some miserable foster home where she'd be wishing to be with James anyway, the same James she may or may not be in love with.

That's how she ended up at the Potter's house sharing a room with Lily for the entire summer.

Though her and James were still best friends, the entire summer had turned into some huge flirtation challenge, seeing how far the other could go before they broke. One time when they were spending the day at the beach Lina was reading a book when she looked up towards the shore. There was James climbing out of the water, wet, shirtless, and very tan. She couldn't help but stare, Quidditch had really done wonders for his body, all hard tough muscles and golden brown skin. As he got closer James noticed Lina staring and smirked at her

"Like what you see princess?" He gave her a smile as he slid down next to her on the beach.

Fine he wanted to play, well two can play at this game. Lina looked up at him through her lashes

"Don't flatter yourself Potter, you know what? I feel like a swim" Lina stood up and pulled off her coverup exposing her new blue bikini.

James eye's wandered up and down her body sliding over all her exposed skin. The bikini really did do wonders for her boobs, pushing them up for everyone to see. James could make out all her curves and her long, long legs. He did everything he could to suppress a groan. Lina winked at him before walking further down the beach, oh yeah she totally won that round.

It was late August when their Hogwarts letters arrived. Lily at screeched when she saw the owls approaching on the horizon, she was practically jumping on the spot by the time the letters had been dropped on the table, Lina had to suppress a laugh. She'd really gotten close to the younger girl over the summer. In fact she'd gotten attached to the entire family over the past few months.

Lily and Albus has snatched theirs off the table and were now yelling off new items they needed. Lina eyed her letter, it seemed bulkier this year, like there were extra items in it. _Please, please, please,_ she thought as she opened the letter and her fingers glazed over something metal. Lina pulled the item out, there in her hand sat a new shiny head girl badge, gleaming in the early morning sunlight.

Lina shrieked before showing her badge to everyone else. Harry and Ginny, who had been standing in the doorway watching, congratulated her along with Lily and Albus. Lina felt arms slip around her from behind, she spun around and latched her arms around James's neck hugging herself against his chest. All summer she had talked about becoming head girl now it had actually happened. James laughed in her ear as he spun her around.

Lina pulled away to see him holding two badges, one gold, and one silver. A Quidditch captain badge and..

"Bloody hell James your head boy?" James simply shrugged in response.

"B-but how? You were never a prefect?" Lina looked at him incredulously.

"Guess old McGonagall took pity on me. Looks like were going to be roomies princess"

* * *

**Seventh Year **

The first Quidditch match of the season was about to start as Lina rushes through the grounds to get to the pitch, it's entirely her fault that she's late, stupid book.

The Quidditch pitch was just ahead, the teams were still on the ground in huddles probably going over strategies, perfect she wasn't too late. Lina tried to run faster, but James stupid hat kept falling into her eyes.

The team was just about to kick off when James spotted her waiting on the side of the pitch. He walked over too her, as she was trying in vain to fix the overly big hat from covering her eyes. God did she have to look this adorable all the time?

"What's up princess? Got nothing too wear again?" She gave him a coy smile before rising onto her toes and giving him a peck on the cheek

"Couldn't let you start without a good luck kiss" He smirked at her

"You should give me a proper kiss, this being the first Quidditch game of the year and all" They starred at each other, and for a second James thought she was actually considering it.

"POTTER!" Oliver Wood, flying teacher and umpire, waved James over breaking the moment, he gave Lina a final wink before heading back towards his team.

Of course Gryffindor had won, James really was an amazing captain, not that Lina wanted to inflate his ego anymore then it already was. When Albus had caught the snitch ending the game the whole crowd had gone wild, though Albus hated to admit it he was just as good as his father. The entire stands had rushed the field when the game ended, James and Albus being the center of attention, there was no way she was going to get to congratulate them.

The annual after party had started in the Gryffindor common room, and it looked as though Fred had managed to smuggle in some firewhiskey for everyone, Roni Vane was already passed out on the floor when Lina arrived.

James hadn't seen her since before the match and it was driving him insane. The crowd was too big after the game, he couldn't see her in the sea of people. Now he just had to wait and hope she showed up to the after party. James had to tell her tonight, keeping it in was making him go mad.

Then there she was, still dressed in his jersey, though without the hat and gloves. She just looked so cute in the overly large clothes,_ his_ large clothes that is. She smiled at him as he waved her over, ignoring his previous conversation.

Lina wrapped her arms around his neck, and James wrapped his around her waist, holding her closer. Lina shrieked when James lifted her up and spun her around. Though the common room was packed with people, in his mind it was just the two of them with not a care in the world.

James pulls back to see Lina starring at him, like she could see into his sole- see everything he can't tell her. Then she's starring at his lips, and - oh god she's biting her lip. James can't take it anymore, her eye's- god those eye's- are begging him to do it. Throwing caution to the wind James crashes his lips against hers, not hesitant or gentle, hard like he might never get another chance. To his delight she responds, kissing him back just as forcefully.

When they pull apart the first thing Lina registers is clapping, and the voice of Fred Weasley.

"Yes! Finally the bloody gits gone and done it! Only took you like seven years mate." Fred's standing a couple feet away smiling like this was _his_ plan all along.

It seems the whole common room has joined in the clapping, Lina looks up at James who is grinning like an idiot even with the slight flush in his cheeks.

It's Christmas eve, James family always spends it at the Burrow. Which means it's always packed to the rafters with family members all wanting to know every detail of his private life. This year though there seemed to be a new topic in discussion, Lina Abbet. Now officially his girlfriend.

The thought of spending two weeks without her was terrifying, they could hardly spend a class period apart without James missing her horribly. The thought of her spending christmas alone at the castle was even worse, so Lina had come to stay the holidays with the Potters, not that she needed much pleading to make the decision. The couple had weathered heavy jokes and teasing from the family, though no one could deny the love in both teenagers eye's.

It was late on Christmas eve, most of the younger children had gone to bed, only the older kids and some of the parents were still awake. James and Lina sat together on the couch in front of a burning fireplace. Lina was leaning against James chest reading a book, and James had his arm wrapped tightly around her as he played with bits of her hair.

"Lina I've got to tell you something" His voice was quiet, but James seemed nervous, his eye's looking anywhere but her face.

Lina shifted slightly so that they were facing each other, she pulled James chin down so he was looking into her eye's.

"What is it?" He was deffinetly nervous, his hands shook before he spoke next,

"I don't expect you to say anything back to me, but I want you to know exactly how I feel about you," Lina stilled his shifting hands, and promted him to go on with her eyes,", I've felt this way for awhile, and I wanted to tell you - I really did, but I didn't want to rush you. I was scared you'd push me away,"

He starred deep into her eye's, dense pits of swirling green and hints of gold. She gave him a smile quiet smile gently prompting him to continue.

"But I'm not scared anymore. I-I'm totally and completely in love with you princess" There he'd finally _finally_ said, it was out there for everyone to hear. Lina giggles slightly at him.

"God James I thought you were going to tell me someone had died!" He smiled at her.

"Say it again" Lina commanded her smile spreading.

"Lina Abbet I love you" James finally let out a breath when she laughed and peppered his face with kisses. Her lips trailed along his jaw before settling on his mouth. This kiss was an explosion, James poured all his newly announced feeling into it, making sure she understood how serious he was.

"I love you too" Lina said breathlessly when they pulled apart. Now it was James turn to attack her with kisses.

"When did you first know?" Lina asked later, they had switched positions so they were laying down across the couch. Lina's cheek was pressed against James broad chest, he had his arms wrapped securely around her waist, while legs were tangled together.

"Probably back in forth year when you first rejected me, but I don't think I really knew until I read your essay in Sixth year" James whispered softly into her ear.

"So you admit you really did read my essay that night" She pats him playfully in the chest.

James nuzzles his face into her hair, "How could I not? It was just too big a temptation."

"So when did you know?" James say's though his voice is muffled in Lina's hair.

"Sixth year when I smelt those gloves you leant me" Lina yawns, sleep starting to pull at her eye's.

Leading up to the christmas holidays Lina and James have been sharing the same bed in their private dorm. They hadn't done anything, they just both got lonely at night, and as their relationship grew stronger it was hard to be apart even for a few hours. Lina found sleeping with James so comforting, it was like their bodies fit perfectly together-molding to each other.

During the last couple days at the Burrow Lina had found it nearly impossible to fall asleep without James arms encircling her with his warmth, she had tossed and turned the entire night. It's like she can't sleep without him again.

James hadn't fared much better either, though he wants to at least spear himself the embarrassment and teasing that would come with him saying he missed his girlfriend lying against him at night, or how he is constantly worried when she isn't with in arms reach. God this girl really had taken over his mind, get a bloody grip James before you lose all your man hood.

As sleep finally over came the couple, Lina snuggled closer into James chest, and he planted a soft kiss on her forehead before closing his eyes and succumbing to his first peaceful sleep in almost a week.

That's how the adults found them early the next morning, pressed up tightly together on the couch, never looking more peaceful.

"They remind me so much of James and Lily" Molly Weasley said wistfully to the other on-lookers.

"Should we wake them?" Ginny asked smiling slightly between her son, and who she hoped would be her daughter-in-law someday.

"No they look entirely too peaceful where they are" Harry answered not at all surprised that the two had ended up together, they were always drawn together somehow.

As the adults gazed down at the young couple, Lina sighed in her sleep and crushed herself even closer against James chest probably seeking more warmth, it was chilly this morning. James responded by tightening his hold around and nuzzling his face into her hair.

'Alright they look way too comfortable together" George said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small fizzbanger. He lit the fuse and left it sitting atop the couch. Thirty seconds later a series of loud bangs and popping sounds filled the house, along with shrikes and curses from the couple on the couch as they tried frantically to untangle themselves from each other.

That became known as the christmas James Sirius Potter almost killed his uncle.

With only a couple weeks left in the term before summer holidays, the Hogwarts seventh year were suddenly realizing that their time at school was coming to an end. A very sudden very complete end. This left James restless, what would happen to him and Lina once school was done? Would they go their separate ways or stay together?

James had already been accepted into the auror training program at the Ministry, and Lina would be starting her apprenticeship to become a healer at St Mongos in the fall. Weather James liked it or not the fact still remained, they were both going in different directions. James couldn't let that happen, so he'd devised a plan.

"James where are you taking me?" Lina asked for the hundredth time, as James lead her on blindfolded into the night.

"Don't worry princess you'll find out soon enough." James chuckled as she grimaced at him.

"We're here" James pulled Lina down on his lap as she yanked the blindfold off. They were sitting atop a hill looking down at the main gates of Hogwarts. James whispered a charm, and floating candles appeared swirling around them, lighting up the scene.

"Why would you drag me out here in the middle of the night to show me the same gates I've seen millions of times?" James pulled her back against his chest and whispered in her ear,

"Because in just a few short weeks we will both walk through those gates one final time, we won't be coming back next year, we won't be going on anymore Hogsmede trips, we won't eat together in the Great Hall, we won't attend another Quidditch game as students ever again, we won't be head boy and girl, we may not even se each other every day. Our lives are changing."

Lina could suddenly see it, it had become real. They were leaving, really leaving. Soon she would have to say goodbye to the only place she'd been able to call home. A tear slid down her cheek and she got the sense that she was drowning.

Then there was James, what would she do if she couldn't see him everyday, or fall sleep curled into his side? Lina realized something else too. Hogwarts had been her home for many years, now that was ending, but she never felt safer then when she was with James, he was her home now.

"We'll get through it, we'll stay together" She whispered back to him, as he wiped the solitary tear from her cheek.

"I know that's why I want to move in together, we can pick an apartment halfway between our new jobs. We already basically live together in the heads dorm anyway so it wouldn't be much different." James had rushed his words out, hoping he could finish before she'd reject him.

Like always Lina surprised him by kissing him hard. James responded by biting on her lower lip as her tongue seeked entry into his mouth. They carried on like this for awhile each kiss repeating the same message, _yes, I want you, yes I love you, yes, yes, yes. _

"Do you think you'll miss it?" James asked awhile later as they were laying on the hill gazing up at the stars.

"Hogwarts? I think a part of me always will, but I also feel ready, like Hogwarts has taught me everything it can, now it has to set me free." Lina moved her head slightly on his chest starring dreamily up at the stars.

"James?" Lina asked a little breathlessly, already growing tired.

"Yeah?" He answered his eyes still searching the stars

"Why do you call me princess?" James sighed and ran a hand through his hair

"I don't know, probably because of your blond hair or that you always follow the rules, I guess I thought that's how a princess would look and act, so the name just sort of stuck. It all somehow made sense to my eleven year self." When James looked down at Lina, he found her already asleep. Guess he's going to have to carry her back to their dorm tonight. Bloody brilliant.

Three weeks later when when the school term finally ended, James and Lina walked hand in hand through the gates neither one looking back. They boarded The Hogwarts Express for their final train ride home, together.

They were leaving a whole life behind, but also just starting a new one.

* * *

**So this is the longest single one-shot I have written! Tell me what you think and if you want me to write more of these with different HP characters. Reviews are always welcome! Thanks**


End file.
